Unexpected
by STIXandMANNY
Summary: Oddly enough the most loud, crude and obnoxious male in there little ragtag group is the only one who's managed to avoid having touched Alisha's skin and spilled crude sexual fantasies at her. Once the others come to realise this however they can't help but let curiosity get the better of them. (Swearing and other crude shit: though that's to be expected.)


Another day, another morning picking up trash. Well they were supposed to be picking up the litter on the estate anyway, but like usual Curtis seemed to be the only one actually doing any work. They had all been doing the job to begin with, until about five minutes in when a break in the bleak grey clouds opened above letting the sun filter through for the first time all week. Not even a minute later Alisha had her orange jumpsuit unzipped to the waist and was lounged out on the nearby stairs soaking up the rays. Kelly had soon left her own barely filled bag of litter by the trolley and moved to sit on the retainer wall by the stairs, pulling out her phone to flick through messages.

Nathan never takes long to start mucking about, usually acting out some wild story or bullshit that really didn't require the visuals, or start tormenting some poor sod. His favourite target happening to be Simon, who it seemed was once again the curly haired boy's focus if his sudden frustrated plea of "Please, give it back!" was anything to go by. The shorter male must have been filming again, Alisha figured as she looked over to find the irish boy holding Simon's phone in the grip of his grabber, holding it well over Simons head, not that he needed the added height.

Nathan danced out of the other's reach as Simon lunged for him with another plea for his phone's return. Grinning madly as he opened the grabber's claw, relishing in the panicked gasp the other let out as the phone dropped and he fumbled it a little before catching it in his hand.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed as he turned the phone to look at the screen, "You were filming us again, you creepy little perv. Bet you watch it at night while wanking into one of your mother's socks." He laughed, miming pulling himself off as he said it, before turning the camera back on himself while mockingly moaning, "Oh Barry, I want to rub my cock in your hairy armpit and piss all over ya tits."

"Just give it back." Simon tried, grabbing for the phone again, face going red as the other taunted him with the things he had apparently said while under the influence of Alisha's power.

"Oi Nathan, quit being a wanker yeah, and just give him the phone back!" Kelly called, tucking her own phone back in her pocket and popping a piece of gum in her mouth. "Boys, yeah." She tossed over her shoulder, looking over at Alisha.

"Hey, don't lump me in with him." Curtis snorted, thumbing over at Nathan, as he too threw in the hat, he wasn't going to clean the whole place by himself. Ditching his litter collecting tools and flopping down beside Alisha.

"I don't think anyone deserves to be lumped in with Nathan, he's in a Class all his own." Alisha remarked, pushing herself up to sit with her elbows on her knees. "The shit he says sometimes, where does he even come up with half of it, the guy's a right prick most the time."

"Most the time," Curtis scoffed, "When is he ever not a prick."

"Oh come on, he ain't that bad. He just has no filter yeah, says whatever stupid shit come to his head, but he can be okay at times, even nice when he wants to." Kelly defended, yeah he could be annoying at times but he wasn't so bad.

"When is that wanker ever nice to anyone." Curtis asked curiously, with a disbelieving smirk.

"I dunno," Kelly shrugged, "He wasn't so bad that time I lost my hair, and he asked me if I was feeling alright once, said he was worried cause I hadn't been as gobby and hadn't hit him in a while. He even complemented me on the chicken nuggets I cooked."

"Yeah, cause he want's to get in your pants." Alisha huffed in amusement, "Guys always say nice shit when they want to get in your pants.

"Uh, You have seen Nathan trying to flirt with girls at bars right?" Kelly pointed out, he wasn't exactly subtle when talking about sexual shit. "Besides we've all heard guys say some rather nasty shit wanting to get in your pants, since the storm. Even your boyfriend here's said some pretty fucked up stuff." She nodded over to Curtis.

"That was her powers doing, I mean look at the shit it made even a quiet kid like Simon say." Curtis defended.

"Hey sometimes its the quiet ones you gotta watch out for." Kelly joked, with a chuckle.

"I know right, Simon seems so mild mannered and polite and then my power has him blurting out crap about pissing on tits. I couldn't even imagine what kind of shit someone like Nathan could come up with." Alisha breathed, looking over at Curtis as he said.

"Yeah what's with that, how come he's never been affected by your power? The guy's clingier than anyone I know, he has absolutely no concept of personal space." Curtis says.

"Just lucky I guess." Kelly shrugs, turning back to Nathan and Simon as the two continued fighting over the phone, Nathan threatening to take a couple dick pics for the other to perv at, and yelling. "I said leave him alone yeah, or I'll come over and slap you one!"

"Or maybe he's just smarter than everyone thinks." Kelly snorted jokingly, huffing out a laugh at the absurd looks on the other two's faces.

"Fuck off." Curtis huffed, refusing to even consider that idea.

"I don't even want to know what someone like him would say to me." Alisha started, scrunching her nose slightly at the thought.

"Probably something real fucked up like, I wanna shit in your mouth while you fuck me with a beer bottle." Curtis laughed.

"Aw, thats disgusting." Alisha hissed.

"Fucking stupid is what that is." Kelly huffed, giving Curtis a sceptical look. "How's he supposed to shit on her if he's got a bottle in his arse, yeah?"

"Maybe he's into chocking or being choked, or one of them weirdos that are like obsessed with weird parts of the body." Curtis mused, being careful not to actually touch skin as he pretended to grab her arm panting out. "I want to suck on your toes and come up your nose."

"So poetic." Alisha said sarcastically with an eye roll, though she couldn't hold back a snort of amusement. The sound setting all three of them off as Kelly joined in.

"Knowing Nathan he probably throw a midget in to the mix somehow." Kelly laughs, "Seeing as he likes talking about them so much."

The other girl nodding in agreement as she said. "He does seem to have a strange fixation about midgets."

"Or something about sagging old lady tits." Curtis egged.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it, there's something real mystical about peeling back a curtain of wrinkles in the hunt for fanny." Nathan sounded as he suddenly sprung on them, beaming at the choir of disgusted groans he drew from the group. Though Kelly didn't miss the way Nathan seemed to shudder in his mind himself at the words.

"Thats just sick." Curtis cringed.

Only succeeding in drawing a chuckle from the other as Nathan inquired, "So what have you three been whispering all hush, hush about over here ay." Voice going up a pitch in a teasing manner as he said loudly. "Are you lot planning a three way! Ah, that's totally unfair what about us, hey. Why aren't we invited into this little bang up."

He called over his shoulder to Simon then as the other caught up, joining the group as he stood in front of the stairs by Nathan. "Can you believe this Barry, this lot are planning a three way without us." He scoffed as though he was offended for the both of them before going on to say, "Though I supose thats not so bad for you with your perverted invisible powers, you'll probably just creep into the room and have a good old wank while watching them and they wouldn't even know."

"I wouldn't do that." Simon insisted, sending the taller boy an unappreciative glare.

The irish boy let out a yelped "Ow!" then as Kelly slapped him upside the head, warning him to quit being a dick. "Come on," Nathan whined, rubbing the spot she whacked him, glancing between the two as he said. "He knows I'm only joking."

"We were talking about my power." Alisha admitted.

"What happened, did some one touch you?" Simon asked in concern, eyes flicking between the three of them.

"What? No. Nothing like that." Alisha insisted, waving his worry off with her hands.

"We were talking about Nathan and how he's the only one out of us who hasn't been affected by it." Curtis explained.

"Why the sudden interest?" Nathan perks, "Oh, am I in this three way now. Kelly's out just like that, that's a little harsh ain't it, we could just make it a fourway. Sorry Barry."

"I'm starting to think nothing he could possibly say while under your power would come as a surprise." Curtis admitted with a roll of his eyes.

Nathan shoved his hands in his pokets, rocking back and forth on his heels and wiggling his brow suggestively as he said. "Jeez mate, you make it sound like you wan't me touching your girlfriend."

"Only one way to know for sure, yeah." Alisha shrugged, leaning forwards and reaching out her hand. She was curious now, she knew if she didn't find out she'd only lay awake wondering all night. Like when you got a song in your head but can't for the life of you remember what its called.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Simon warned too late, as her fingers wrapped around the bare skin of Nathan's wrist.

Curtis had never been more wrong in his life, apparently there was still things Nathan could say that completely surprised the crap out of them. As instead of dirty, twisted or down right insanely sick shit spewing from his lips like everyone had been expecting, the kind of shit everyone else said whenever they touched her. Nathan went all large green puppy dog eyes and soft warm smiles as he cooed.

"I want to take you on a candle lit picnic under the stars and stare into those big beautiful donkey brown eyes-"

Alisha's hand instantly retreated in shock at how unexpectantly sweet the Irish boy was being and little confused as to whether or not she should feel insulted at having her eyes compared to a donkey's. Breathing out a shakey, "The hell was that."

Everyone seemed to be shocked into silence by what they'd just witnessed, as Nathan slowly blinked a few times before comming back to himself and looking around the group in slight confusion before settling on Alisha as he gave a horrified gasp. "Aagh, did you just use your rape powers on me?"

That was fucking weird, he had no idea what he'd just said. He felt her fingers brush over his wrist and felt them retreating to reveal the other ASBO's all staring at him as if he'd just announced he was joining a monastery or something equally insane. No wonder Curtis didn't touch her, whats the point of sex if you don't even remember it afterwards. It was unnerving, and he didn't like feeling unnerved so he did what he did best and bragged, "You don't need to use your power on me, if you wanna fuck you just have to ask. I'd be more than happy to oblige."

That seemed to snap everyone out of there stunned silence, as Kelly snorted in amusement as Alisha blurted out a repulsed, "Get fucked."

"Ah, ain't that the plan." Nathan winked back, earning an unimpressed eye roll for his efforts.

Curtis letting out a laugh as he teased, "What the fuck was that, man. I wanna take you on a candle lit picnic and stare into your eyes. You sound like a fucking girl." Simon's lips twitching up in a half smile, relieved to find Nathan the target of their teasing for a change.

Nathan paused then, sending the other a dubious look. "What?"

"When Alisha touched you, you went all doe eyed and sappy, talking about picnics under the stars." Kelly informed him, unable to keep the grin of her face as she cooed. "It was all very sweet."

The look on Nathan's face was classic, as he looked about the group, trying to determine whether or not he was being fucked with. Disbelieving green eyes falling on the quiet boy next to him, Simon figured it was likely because the other believed he'd be the easiest to crack if they were messing with him. He shifted under the lingering gaze, patting down his fringe as he confirmed. "It's true."

Shit. Nathan couldn't believe he'd actually said that kind of stuff out loud in front of people, in front of this lot. He couldn't help but think of the night he and Ruth were sitting in wheelchairs by the water, drinking under the stars, taking that stupid selfie like a proper couple. It was all rather romantic, it was really rather nice actually. He tried not to think about the whole turning into an 80 something year old part because he had not consented to _that_. By the way I'm actually a geriatric and might turn into a haggard old granny in the middle of shagging, was really something you should inform someone before inviting into the sack.

And why was Kelly staring at him? Oh shit, she could hear him. He needed to stop thinking, he had a reputation to uphold, he needed to do something, he needed to turn this around.

Curtis beamed revelling in the fact they'd finally found something to use against the other for a change. Maybe he wasn't so invincible after all. "Who knew you were such a softy at heart." He teased.

Too bad Nathan had to go and ruin it all by bouncing back and proving unaffected by it all like usual, by announcing confidently. "Soft? Fucking genius, is what I am."

"What?" Okay now Curtis was lost, so were the others by the expressions on their faces.

"Think about it, who's more likely to get a shag? The douchebags calling her slut and whore and telling her all the kinds of fucked up shit they wanna do to her whenever she touches them, or the guy who all romance and compliments." Nathan pointed out, crossing his arms and leaning back with a smug somewhat suggestive smile on his lips.

"Like she'd ever have sex with you."

"Not if you were the last guy alive."

Curtis and Alisha spoke in unison, though it did little to deter the Irish boy as he scoffed cockily, "She's gonna get tired of not being able to touch eventually and who's she going to seek out to for fill her needs? This guy." He thumbed to himself with both hands as he turned on his heels, throwing a wink over his shoulder. "And I'll blow you world." With that he stalked away.

"Oi, where are you going?" Kelly called, as Nathan started across the park, said boy pointing to a vending machine across the way as he called back. "Gonna try my hand at flirting with this little bitch, I'm fucking tirsty."

Curtis scoffed a light-hearted, "Prick." As they watched the guy kick the drink machine a couple of times before resorting to rocking the thing full bodily.

Simon let out a tired sigh, shaking his head before turning to follow. "I'd better buy him a drink before he kills himself, again. Anyone else want one?"


End file.
